A recording head disclosed in Patent Document 1 has an ink flow channel. The ink flow channel includes a flow channel which supplies ink to ejection ports ejecting ink and a flow channel which discharges ink from the flow channel outside the recording head. In the related art, a technique is known in which a filter is provided in a flow channel of the head to filter a liquid, such as ink. When the above-described filter is provided in the flow channel of the head, the head is configured as described in Patent Document 2 so as to remove bubbles remaining in the filter. A liquid flows from the supply side of the flow channel provided in the head to the discharge side, such that bubbles remaining in the filter are removed.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2007-203641    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2004-351664